


The Saturday’s we Shared (and the promises we made)

by SarahGinnySmith



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: But I hate myself to we’re gonna suffer through the knowlege, Fluff, and I can’t bear to give them angst, and we deserve a little cuteness, because us fiveya shippers get it hard, but we know the truth so is it acc angst?, can you tell that I survive solely of childhood fiveya??, its my life source, that five leaves, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahGinnySmith/pseuds/SarahGinnySmith
Summary: Looking back, those thirty minutes on a Saturday, sitting in a tree, talking shit about Luther and eating sandwiches, are the golden memories. Shining against the rest of her life like silver pennies in a murky wishing well.Day 7- Free choice
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	The Saturday’s we Shared (and the promises we made)

**Author's Note:**

> When given the chance, always do cute kid fiveya, that’s my motto. I only did five out of seven days, and I’m only really happy with three but there you go. I might go back, do some reconstruction later but as of now, thank you for reading my fiveya week submissions! Hopefully I’ll write again soon and if not, maybe next year.

The clock tolled for noon. Sounds of six toddlers tromping loudly across the mansion could be heard. Giggling, yelling, various shouts of “duck.. duck.. GOOSE” or “Cheater! Cheater!” echoed through the halls. No one noticed a pale, sickly little creature sneak out the kitchen door into the sun if the courtyard.

Number Seven wasn’t used to the sun. She had missed it so much when she was in her sick room, as Mommy said to call it. She hated being in the dark. And now, even when she was out, she couldn’t play with the others. The sick room had ruined everything.

The courtyard was filled with a golden light today. It was surprising that her siblings hadn’t come outside yet. She sat on the bench beneath the massive tree and felt warm as the light filtered through the leaves.

*pop* 

“Hey Seven,” That cocky grin appearing directly informer of her nearly knocked the little girl off her seat.

“Five.” She didn’t know quite what to say. She hadn’t spoken to Five in a very long time, and before that her best friend was Two. Now she wouldn’t talk to her. She looked scared of Seven.

Seven didn’t know what else to say but he seemed to know that she wanted him to stay so for the remaining twenty minutes her brother did not for a single second stop talking. It was nice to hear someone’s voice again. The bell rang signalling their two minute warning.

“Nice talking to you Sev, I’ll see you later.” She could’ve let him teleport away but something about being left alone made her grab out her hand. Seven was tired of being lonely.

“Does this mean we’re friends?”

“Sure Seven, best friends. Forever”

“You mean it?”

“Always”  
_________________________________________

The clock tolled for noon. The sound of five little children racing throughout the mansion could be heard. Laughing and yelling, the sounds of scuffles and cops and robbers echo through the halls. No one noticed the pale sickly little creature and her grinning boy sneak out the kitchen door to the drizzly courtyard.

“I don’t see what we’re doing out here Five, it’s raining.” Seven protested as she meekly followed her friend into the light rain.

“We’re having fun V, don’t be stuffy. If I wear the friendship bracelet, you go out into the rain. Fairs fair.” He countered brandishing his mark of comradeship like a war scar.

(He’d never admit he actually liked it. A bracelet publicly claiming his friend as only his forever. Plus, the colours were pretty. She had put a lot of effort into it.)

“You know, sometimes I miss when you would just let me talk and do whatever I asked, it was a lot more efficient-“

“And boring Five, no one wants to have listen to you flaunt your fancy new words. You act like I don’t even know what ‘efficient’ is.”

At that Seven’s grinning boy gave out a sharp laugh. When he had first done it she thought he had been surprise-stabbed, now she was used to it. It made her happy to know he was happy.

“Pleeeeeeeaaaassseeeee Seven, I’ll listen to your violin alllll break next week if you do this with me.”

“Humph. Fine. But I absolutely refuse to have any fun.” 

“Suit yourself”

And Seven didn’t have fun. She didn’t have fun watching Five tromp around, stamping in each puddle, teleporting away from each splash at the last second. She did not like how sparkly the leaves were as each droplet fell from the sky to the tree. She most certainly didn’t laugh when Five made a mistake and teleported directly into a pile of leaves and mud. And she one hudred percent, didn’t love when he grabbed her by the hands, spinning her round and round on shining pavement, sliding as if she were in ice.

No, she didn’t have fun. That’s what she insists anyways.  
_________________________________________

The clocked tolled for noon. The sound of kids skipping throughout the mansion could be heard. Singing Christmas songs, crinkling decorations, Mom gently chiding “Klaus, tinsel is for decoration, not accessorising” could be heard. No one noticed the pretty pale girl and her grinning boy sneak out the kitchen door into the snowy courtyard.

Vanya (new name) and Five (original name) were having an intense snowball fight. It wasn’t very evenly matched. Even though she was getting pelted with snowball upon snowball Vanya could tell that he was going easy on her. It was sweet.

“Not fair, you started before I said go!”

“All’s fair in love and war Vanny.”

Vanya paused for a moment. A blush started to creep up on her face and she didn’t know why.

“Five, do you love me?”

“Sure, we’re best friends aren’t we? I wouldn’t be your best friend if I didn’t love you”

“Well I asked mom why people get married and she said that people did it when they loved the other person and want to be with them forever. I want to spend all my time with you and will want to forever and you said you love me so we should get married.” Vanya raced through her explanation at breakneck speed, hoping she didn’t implode from embarrassment. Five grinned.

“Sound logic there Seven, let’s do it.”

“Wait, do we invite anyone else?”

They looked at each other seriously for a moment before breaking out into laughter. Definitely just the two of them.

And so in front of their tree, as the snowflakes floated down between them, Vanya and Five said their vows and put on matching rings which looked suspiciously like really small friendship bracelets promised to be together and best friends forever. It mightn’t have been legal but it was real to them.

“Always”

“Always”  
_________________________________________

The clock tolled for noon. The sounds of five teens chattering could be heard. Giggling and exasperated sighs echoed through the halls. No one took heed of the inseparable pair sneaking out into the sunny courtyard.

Vanya set to climbing the tree. She had stolen Klaus’ shorts (not that he minded seen as that meant he got her pinafore) and she was utilising the benefits of it being near impossible to flash anyone. Didn’t matter either way as five just teleported to the top of the tree so no one would see it anyways.

“You’re such a cheater”

“Don’t hate the player hate the game my dear.”

“Ugh, stop calling me ‘dear’ you sound like an old man”

“You say that as if you’ve ever met an old man, hermit”

“Touché”

Vanya enjoyed this quick fire with Five. They were insync, perfectly balanced. So why was something in the edge of her mind yelling that it wasn’t enough?

Vanya hooked her legs around the branch she was in before hanging upside down, her waist long hair falling down like a waterfall.

“You should’ve seen Luther today Five. Dad banned him and Allison from spending time together privately so now anytime he passes her door he waits outside it to catch a glimpse of her through the crack.”

“Oh I know already. Diego caught him and he spun so suddenly his arm came round and slapped Diego in the face. The force pushed him into the wall. Idiots.”

Sometimes Vanya is jealous of Allison. Not because she likes Luther, god no could you even imagine? Ugh. No, she’s jealous because Allison is so openly loved, she’s like the sun and Luther orbits her. She would never want that. Someone who adored her would make her uncomfortable. But she would like someone evenly matched. 

It made her scoff out loud that she was lying to herself in her own mind monologue. Not someone, Five. But he was too busy having a boner for time.

Five teleported down to Vanya. He was directly in front of her and for a moment she had the fleeting desire to kiss him like in that Spider-Man movie Klaus snuck in.

“Listen Vanya, I know you don’t want to hear this but I know I’ve figured it out. I’m gonna talk to dad tomorrow and I’m gonna time-travel. I know you think it’s stupid but-”

Vanya swung down, cutting him off with a chaste kiss. He’s shocked, she’s shocked too she honestly doesn’t know what’s she’s just done, but he has the ghost of a smile on his lips, shadowed by sheer surprise. Vanya tries to come across as unbothered but she’s blushing like mad.

“Just promise you’ll take me with you.” She says softly as she smooths the lapels of his blazer. Just don’t leave her here. Just don’t abandon her or get stuck between dimensions or go to the future where there’s probably insanely attractive robot girls and get married to one of them and-

A soft kiss draws her from her increasingly detailed hypothesis. It’s sweeter than anything she could have ever imagined from Five. It’s like he’s nervous too, something she’s never seen from him. It’s makes her smile and although the kiss was light and fleeting it leaves her dizzy.

“Always”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fiveya week guys! I hope that you liked this one, even though it’s bittersweet in the knowledge that this isn’t exactly how it turned out. Bye for now!


End file.
